Need of A Doctor
by kakashiluver
Summary: The Master's TARDIS lands at the Tyler Mansion and with him comes the solution that will help Rose reunite with the Doctor. Reunific. RosexDoctor OCxMaster. Mostly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Side notes: Jamie is my own creation so you won't find her in the series. Lol. The Doctor won't officially appear until soon, most likely the next or third chapter. This story consists of two romances, because I really felt bad for the Master. :( Any who read and enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>She waited. She waited for <em>her<em> doctor to return. And he would. He promised. Pretty soon she realized that he wasn't coming. After the first year of waiting, she had little hopes of his return, often glancing out her window straining to hear the familiar creaks of the TARDIS's brakes arriving in the vicinity. After two years, her hoping had ceased.

She never really blamed him for never coming, even if he had promised. Life in this parallel world was getting easier and easier and frankly she had adjusted just fine. Domestic. It wasn't like she had never done this before, but it was hard at first. To come from time-traveling and dangerous adventures to a quiet and mundane life was a big transition. After another three years, all the adventures had just become distant memories. She had moved on or so she always told herself on nights where she sat alone wondering what the Doctor was up too.

The night her life was to change again occurred rather suddenly. Rose Tyler was babysitting her little brother and sister for her parents who were out to celebrate their anniversary. A year after Tony was born, her mother gave birth to another child called Jamie. She would babysit them, telling them the adventures of her and the Doctor. It served as a reminder to never forget what she had once had. It also served as a tiny break from working at Torchwood. Cases on aliens and how to deal with them reminded her too much of the old days.

"Did you hear that Rose?"

"Yeah Rose, did you hear that?" Tony and Jamie sat up in bed eagerly, nearly hopping out of bed.

"Guys! I already tucked you in…" Rose started to tuck them in again but then she heard it too. It was a large wheezing sound, right outside their window. The mansion that they stayed in had high security, metal gates around the whole property. So it was extremely odd to hear something out of the ordinary so near. Like any curious human, Rose wanted to investigate.

"Listen, you two stay here. Do not leave this room." She warned, looking them both in the eye.

"But Rose," Tony piped. "What if it comes in here?"

"What are we suppose to do then?" Jamie asked, backing up her brother. Sometimes they were too clever for their own good. She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Fine, stay close behind me though. And Tony grab your bat and hand it to me."

Five minutes later, the Tyler siblings found themselves slowly exiting the backdoor towards the window where they had heard the noise.

"Maybe it was a wounded animal calling us for help!" Jamie said excitedly. "We can fix and keep it!" At the tender age of four, Jamie had pleaded with their father to get a puppy but to no avail.

"That was not an animal stupid." Despite being close in age, Tony always acted as the mature one between the two. He also took liberty in insulting the baby of the family.

"Hush! No name-calling. Apologize right now Tony Tyler."

"Sorry." The tone of his voice showed he meant none of it but at the moment Rose was much more preoccupied with the mysterious sound. They were under the window, looking curiously around. Jamie wanted to venture out towards the trees but Rose stopped her.

"Stay behind me. Tony watch your sister." Rose held the bat protectively in front of her, trying to peer out into the dark.

"It would have been wiser to bring out a flashlight." Tony remarked, and Rose rolled her eyes. Much too clever for his age.

"Well maybe it's nothing. Let's head back inside." Rose grabbed Tony's hand and reached out for Jamie's but met thin air. "Jamie? Jamie?" Rose frantically looked around for Jamie but she was nowhere to be seen. "Tony! Where's Jamie?"

"I don't know she just disappeared on me!"

"Guys! I found it!" Jamie was a few feet away from them, peering into a tree. "It's over here!" She walked into the tree and disappeared. "Whoa it's bigger on the inside!"

"Oh god!" Rose grabbed Tony's hand and ran towards the tree, shocked to see a door. She had run right into a TARDIS. She saw Jamie standing on the ramp, towards the controls and quickly reached out and pulled Jamie towards herself. "Jamie! Don't run off like that!"

"Sorry, I thought it was an animal that needed help." Jamie looked down at her feet, the guilt evident on her face. "Sorry Rose." She began to whimper, and the tears came rolling down her face. Rose sighed and picked up her, cradling her.

"It's okay Jamie, don't cry."

"Crybaby, so typical."

"Tony." She said in a warning tone. "Stay close behind me." Tony listened obediently, not wanting to agitate his older sister anymore. Jamie's sobs had quiet down and the just occasional sob would escape her.

Rose examined the room; it was the control room of a TARDIS. But it was not the control room of the TARDIS she knew. This TARDIS control room was white, almost like an operating room. The brightness of it all nearly blinded her, but it immediately dimmed as someone emerged from one of the hallways she had failed to notice earlier.

"Oh. Visitors! Splendid! Or not, supposing the fact that if you were intruders and not visitors then not splendid. But me wondering here won't solve the issue now won't it? I suppose not." He walked up to them, eyeing them curiously. "Humans. And a rather noisy one too." He scowled at Jamie, who in turned stuck out her tongue at the peculiar man.

This man was not the Doctor. Somewhere inside of her, Rose had hoped that her lazy Doctor had gotten to the Chameleon circuit and fixed the blasted thing. She had wished for anything logical to tell her that the Doctor was finally fulfilling his promise, and returning to get her. She was even willing to accept that this man was the Doctor, just in a new regeneration form. But she could tell, she could always tell if it was the Doctor or not. And this man was not the Doctor.

"Right." He finally said after noticing Rose eyeing him quite strangely. "I'm the Master. Nice to meet you all. Except this one." He pointed at Jamie who was now mimicking his scowl from earlier.

"I'm Rose Tyler, and this is my little sister Jamie Tyler. This is my little brother, Tony Tyler. Nice to meet you too. Excuse me, but are you a Time Lord?" The Master's eyes lit up with joy.

"Educated humans! You lot never cease to amaze me. I once met a human who was just as smart as me when I was a young lad, mind you he was already an old man by the time I met him but such an amazing feat for a human mind. Think his name was Alvin, something like that. But I can't remember. Which is odd." How strange that the Master reminded her so much of her Doctor. The mannerisms in which they presented themselves were exactly the same. This was a parallel universe, for all she knew this could be the other version of the Doctor. Mickey had had Rickey, so who knew.

The Master was already off staring at his computer screen contemplating something on his mind, his eyes not exactly focused on what was in front of him.

"Excuse me," Rose had to ask about the Doctor, if there were one in this universe. With more than one Time Lord perhaps they could find a way back, and Jamie and Tony and her whole family could live in her universe. Could live back home. "But do you know any other Time Lords? The Doctor by any chance?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Mind lost in my thoughts. Sorry, but how do you know about Time Lords? You're only human, sorry for being so blunt."

"I used to travel with a Time Lord, by the name of the Doctor. Do you know him?" She tried again.

The Master thought about it for a second then shook his head.

"What an utterly ridiculous name. The _Doctor_." He said in a mocking tone, and then chuckled. "Rather silly."

More silly than the _Master_? Was what Rose wanted to voice aloud in defense of her Doctor but she kept her mouth shut. So there was no alternate Doctor living in her universe, just as quickly as it came, her hope was just as quick to leave her.

"But you must be speaking the truth, because not a lot of humans know of the Time Lords. Frankly I'm the only one who ever visits Earth, my fellow mates hate it here. Humans are too slow in intellect for them. I rather find you guys rather fun to be around. Quite exciting never a dull day in fact. Where is your Doctor?" He asked, finally leaving his station at the computer screen at the controls and walking once again towards Rose and her siblings. By now, Jamie didn't want to be held and she was standing beside Tony who held her hand protectively. Despite being the older bully brother, he was quite protective never allowing anyone else to pick on Jamie beside himself.

"He's saving another world." Jamie said, moving in between Rose and the Master.

"Oh really?" The Master crouched down to her eye level, eyes narrowing at her. Jamie nodded.

"The Doctor is a superhero, he flies in his spaceship."

"I've got one too! A better one I say."

"Do you save worlds?"

"I…I don't remember." Jamie giggled.

"Then you're not a superhero. The Doctor _is_." Jamie said, childishly taunting the Master. The Master seemed affected as he stood up and peered menacingly at the little girl who was not perturbed in the least.

"C'mere!" Tony grabbed Jamie and pulled him behind Rose. "Don't go off talking to strangers. And being rude too!"

"He started it! The Doctor is cool!"

"Guys! Quiet please. Master? Why can't you remember?" Rose asked curiously. This certainly was perplexing, a Time Lord not remembering what he did.

"I can't. I just can't. Now that I think of it, I don't remember how I got here in the first place. Well I got here by the TARDIS but how not in the literal sense, more of the why am I here sense. Blimey! What a mystery that needs solving indeed!" He rubbed his face frustratingly, nearly looking like a mad man, which Jamie thought wise to voice aloud.

"Mad man!" Jamie shouted, as Tony quickly put a hand over his sister's mouth.

"Sorry, she's rude."

"I realized. Now, let's look at the more important matter at hand. If I can't remember, there must be something wrong with my mind. Some sort of lock! Blimey! I think I've been mind locked, can't access it but why? Maybe the knowledge that I know but don't know now is of very importance! Well obviously… but why? Why?" He began to pace around the TARDIS's controls, hands twitching as his mind raced to find an answer.

"Listen, Master. I can help you. Can you remember where you were last?" The Master's head snapped up.

"Of course not! If I did then I wouldn't have been mind locked. Apes and their inconsistent reasoning. Wait hold on. The TARDIS! Of course, of course." The Master ran to the controls, pressing a couple of buttons here and there on the console. "The TARDIS can tell me where I was before I came here. Genius!" The Master proceeded to punch a couple of more buttons, his antics greatly reminding her of the Doctor. Of _her_ Doctor. Pretty soon, the familiar sounds of the TARDIS starting up could be heard.

"Whoa! Wait hold on! There are children on board, what if we go to a dangerous place?" The Master stopped what he was doing and nodded, heading towards the ramp where they still stood.

"Right!" He gently grabbed Tony who was holding onto Jamie and pushed them quickly out of the TARDIS door. He then proceeded to close the door just as the TARDIS shook about, departing.

"WAIT! You can't just take me. This is kidnap! I can't leave those kids alone. They are only children!" Rose started to panic, she ran back to the door and opened it only to see they had clearly left Earth. "Oh my goodness. They are probably scared out of their wits. Mum is going to kill me!" Rose fell to her knees, clearly worried over her abandoned siblings.

"Don't worry, I'm a time traveler! We can plan this trip so that we can safely arrive within seconds of us just leaving. Think for a moment will you? Such simple matters turned into complicated situations in the mind of an ape." The Master said, surveying the screen on his TARDIS console, holding his chin in his hand in thought.

"Right." Rose felt slightly relieved, but Tony and Jamie must have been terrified to be thrown out like that and so suddenly. "So just seconds, yeah?"

"Of course. Now, according to my TARDIS we are…" He paused, his eyes quickly scanning the screen as it frantically beeped about. "Here." Rose waited for it, the sudden thud and the loss of gravity. She crouched down just to get ready, but it never came. She looked over at the Master who looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you were landing?"

"I did. I'm not a crazy driver this is _my_ TARDIS. Not like it's stolen or something. And I did read the manual. Think it's stolen or something? Ridiculous." She grinned at that, _her _doctor had thrown the manual away for not agreeing with it, and there was always the possibility that her doctor did steal the TARDIS but she would never know for sure. Not while being stuck in a parallel universe.

"Course not." She got up, heading towards the door. "Coming? Need to find out what happened that put your mind into a lock."

"Could be dangerous. Something that could lock my mind is obviously a threat." They smiled simultaneously.

"Let's go then!" The Master rushed down the ramp, took a deep breath as he looked at Rose giving her a grin full of excitement and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?"<p>

"No."

"I heard something."

"Well stop bothering me about it and go check yourself then stupid."

Jamie Tyler rolled her eyes and walked out of the living room away from her frustrating brother. Despite being overprotective towards her, he was such a jerk. Sometimes she wished he could protect her from his arrogance of being the oldest. Ever since Rose left anyway…

It had been nearly 14 years since she had last seen her sister disappear away with the strange man in the tree that was bigger on the inside. Everyday she looked at the stars, waiting for her sister to return.

The day Rose disappeared her mum had been distraught. She kept referring to the Doctor saying that he had finally come, but Jamie had tried her hardest to explain that it was no Doctor but a Master that had taken Roes away. Her mum never understood. Her dad had sent out folks to find Rose but to no avail. Finally over a decade later things had quieted down, with no true answer to the whereabouts of Rose.

Until suddenly while in her living room with her annoying brother, she heard the familiar noise. The noise she had heard all those years ago outside her window. Albeit now, it was in broad daylight and she was no longer a child she could still recognized. She exited out the backdoor nervously heading towards the spot where they had been unceremoniously thrown out by the wretched man so many years ago. She had discovered it once she would discover it again.

Heading towards some trees she reached out trying to feel for something out of the ordinary. She probably looked like an idiot, hands outstretched touching the trees but she didn't know how else to go about the matter. Then her hands finally touched it. A handle. Unfortunately the door was locked this time. Last time she was able to walk in, but now with no key she stood in front of the camouflage door staring at it.

"Stupid." She muttered. She looked around to see if anyone was near her, seeing no one she knocked on the door. Three loud knocks. After a long moment of silence she started to question her sanity. Perhaps it wasn't really a handle she had just felt, but a branch or something. She was going mad knocking on trees. But that noise she heard earlier was definitely the same sound she had heard so long ago. "Open please." She whispered. To her surprise, the door pulled in and out came the face of the mean man that had kicked her out earlier having not aged a bit.

"Blimey! Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed at him, arms folded across her chest. She would stand her ground.

"You kicked me out!"

"I did not! I don't know who you are. So out goes your claims missy." He pulled his head back in, making to close the door on her. Still rude, she thought rolling her eyes. She stopped it with her foot.

"My sister. Where is she?"

"Your sister?" He opened the door wider and she could see the familiar control room, the same as ever. "Rose Tyler? You're not the brats from earlier are you?"

"Earlier? It's been 14 years genius." She shoved the Master aside, walking up the ramp looking for her sister. "Rose? Rose!" She called out. The Master followed her.

"Right. So it hasn't been just 14 seconds then. 14 years, slight miscalculation there."

"Slight? SLIGHT?" Jamie advanced onto the Master who was rapidly shrinking under the Jamie's vicious glare. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Jamie quickly turned around to see her sister, still the same way she looked the day she left walk out of a corridor. "Rose?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Jamie. It's me!"

"What?" Rose looked from the Master to Jamie. "Jamie who?"

"Jamie Tyler. You've been gone for 14 years!"

"Right." Rose nodded her head slowly, examining Jamie. Then she proceeded to faint on the spot.

* * *

><p>"Do you reckon she will wake up anytime soon? I hate waiting. Time goes by so painfully slow. No wonder the lot of you are mad, this is sickening." Rose could hear the endless chattering of the Master in the background. He always reminded her of the Doctor, made her miss him even more. He came as a bittersweet memento; the Master also reminded her that he was no Doctor. The Doctor was not nearly as organized as this man, nor was he prone to kidnap her. He had after all asked her for permission to tag along on his adventures the first time they had met, never any abrupt liftoffs there.<p>

"What happened?" She said, her voice a bit scratchy from not talking. Her eyes slowly opened to see all the faces of her family hovering above her, along with Mickey.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed, and pulled her into a hug. Rose winced as the hug seemed to squeeze the life out of her.

"Enough Mickey, let us have a go." Her parents both came in, hugging her albeit much more gentler than Mickey. The other two, her siblings that she could barely recognized peered curiously at her.

"Hi." She started awkwardly; the blasted Master had taken 14 years from her to spend valuable time with her siblings. Now they were almost as old as her.

"Hullo." Tony said, in such a deep voice that nearly startled her.

"Hey." Jamie greeted, giving her a cheery wave.

"Where have you been? I'm much too relieved to actually yell and shout here. As long as you return to us dear. I'm happy beyond words. Did the Doctor change his body again? I swear he sure is insecure about his looks, nothing bloody wrong with his appearance the last couple of times…" Jackie Tyler said, taking a seat on the couch adjacent to where she was lying. Rose sat up and Mickey took a seat beside her. He held her in his arms as if to make sure she was real.

"He's not the Doctor. He's the Master."

"Bloody Hell! Rose you always manage to find the weird ones eh?" Her dad said staring at the Master who was visibly twitching now, staring out the window longing to escape perhaps. Mickey scoffed at that and Rose shoved him in the side with her elbow.

"It's true!"

"Rose, uhm. So tell us. Where have you been these past 14 years?" Jamie asked curiously, staring intently at her sister.

"Well…" Rose thought about it for a second. "Technically, I've only been gone a couple of hours I reckon but I should have been back within seconds."

They all stared at her like deer caught in headlights. The confusion was evident on their faces, well except the Master who was still facing an open window. He looked as if he wanted to crawl out, honestly the man probably wouldn't even consider the door if he could get out faster. "When you travel in time, it becomes all…mixed. There is no consistency I suppose. But never mind about that, obviously I didn't make it back the way we schedule… The weird part about this is that I can't remember anything after we landed. We left you guys, the Master kicking you two out… then we landed. Then nothing… Master, do you remember?" The Master's attention was suddenly caught at the question. He quickly turned around, shoving Jamie out of the way to stare right into the face of Rose.

Their foreheads connected for an instant and then he was blown back, through the open window. Thank goodness it was only the second floor and wasn't _that_ high from the ground. He was an alien, and most likely had more endurance than an ordinary human.

"I'm okay." Came a muffled shout that sounded nothing like he was okay. Jamie ran to the open window and poked her head out.

"Serves you right you rude bastard!"

"Jamie!"

"He deserved it the miserable ass. No one ever taught him manners."

Rose took a deep breath, things had definitely change while she had been gone. It was such a dramatic change for her to be witnessing, she had been gone only a couple hours at most.

A couple minutes later, the Master returned to the room with twigs and leaves scattered over his body. He looked quite comical and Rose watched as Jamie tried to stifle a laugh to no avail. He brushed it off as best as he could and then looked at Jamie with an evil stare.

"Apparently you have been mind locked, and so have I. All our memories were taken from us once we exited the TARDIS and locked very deep in our minds. Even I can't reach it." He said, all the while staring at Jamie as if she would pull out a knife and stab him unceremoniously there and then. Jamie returned the glare causing the Master to retreat and looked elsewhere. "Any who, if I knew where my mates were then probably they could help unlock the mind lock on us both. Obviously whatever we had visited earlier doesn't want us to know what is going on. But they aren't a threat yet, because they've let me go free twice now. And if we try going there again, we will probably end up missing for another decade or so. The real question is, why did the TARDIS bring us back here?"

"Rambles and rambles the lot of them does. He's no different than the Doctor. Hold on, let me go make some tea for all us. My nerves are going to leave me soon. Rose, do you want anything to eat?"

"No mum, thanks." Jackie nodded and left towards the kitchen muttering about two hearted aliens and the death of her.

"So…what do we do then?" Mickey asked scratching his chin. "If we go to wherever you two went, we are going to forget it. But your mates can help yeah?"

"Yes of course. But…I can't remember them. Or where they are at…" The Master's eyes became distant, as if thinking had taken him away from reality and he was completely lost in thought.

"Gallifrey? Perhaps it exists in this universe." Rose asked.

"…It does but doesn't. I seem to have forgotten the location. The last time I was there I was just a boy. And my TARDIS will be shot down on sight if I land anywhere near there… My mates…they are not of the Time Lord species, so no need to travel there anyway. Frankly I can't remember what they were, can't recall a physical description whatsoever. I just can't remember, I can't even remember the last time I was with them." The Master pulled at his hair, the frustration evident on his face. "Why can't I remember? My mates who can help, our landing on memory erasing planet and or place, and TARDIS always landing here at the Tyler Mansion, It's all connected apparently."

"I know someone who can help." Jamie said. "The Doctor. Right Rose? He can help! He's a _superhero_." She aimed her last remark at the Master, who rolled his eyes at Jamie.

"Master, do you remember if you know how to travel through universes or not?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Well, technically I would need Time Lords to help but seeing as I'm sort of not welcome from where I'm from I can't see any solution to that without punching a few holes in between inevitably causing the collapse of both universes. So yes I do know, but no I can't." Rose's eagerness faded, always she was there close enough to touch the Doctor but always falling short no matter the distance. She sighed.

"Unless we find a rift, albeit in space. Which is near impossible. Finding rifts in space are entirely accidental. For example, a rift found here on Earth will undoubtedly send you to some point in time whether it be in the near future or way back in the past. You will end up in the same place different time. That is if you know how to navigate to another opening of the rift. However you may get trapped if you don't know of course, and believe me being stuck in a rift is not my idea of fun. But enough of that, if we were to somehow accidentally come upon a space rift and navigate through it correctly we can land in a totally new universe and or land in the universe we want to go to. It is definitely a big gamble… with little to no chances of winning. So…who's in?" He asked grinning excitedly.

* * *

><p>Hi, this is my first story for Doctor Who so please review and tell me what you think. I think I made the Master a bit OOC but frankly he only appeared in a couple of episodes and he did remind me of a madder version of the Doctor. Lol. If you guys like it, then I'll get cracking on the next chapter. Review thanks!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back again with my second chapter ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and putting my story on alert! I was thrilled, still am actually! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Well apparently hoping for a rift in space to magically appear was a bit too much to hope. The crew on the TARDIS had been back and forth through the universe, through time but to no use. They were unlucky in their search.<p>

Before Jackie could return with the tea Rose and the Master immediately headed towards the TARDIS with high hopes. Jamie who was always curious about the TARDIS and how it worked joined as well but met with resistance once their father, Peter Tyler, interfered. Fortunately, Tony Tyler who decided now was the time to let his sister have some freedom blocked off Pete from reaching Jamie. Jamie managed to jump into the TARDIS before it lifted off to wherever. Pete and Tony were left staring at regular trees while Mickey tried to explain to Jackie all of what just happened in the span of mere minutes. To the point, Rose and her sister along with the Master were now off to find the Doctor to solve their problem of being mind locked.

"I can't believe you got on!" Rose exclaimed, pacing around as the Master worked at his console.

"Well Rose I figured it was high time for an adventure, and I didn't want to lose you again. Besides, this is cool!" She jumped excitingly around, peering over the Master's shoulder to peer at the screen.

"Get away." He said evidently annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get away from you."

"Master, I'm asking you to bring Jamie back. Mum and dad will be worried. Not to mention how much trouble Tony will be in for pulling that stunt on dad." Rose ran a worried hand through her hair, looking at Jamie as if the world was going to fall away into nothingness.

"Cool it! I can take care of myself, honestly."

"I would with pleasure take Miss Jamie back down to Earth, unfortunately I doubt I can usher her out as I did 14 years ago. She's much more…stubborn." He commented, rolling his eyes as Jamie started to examined the many buttons on the TARDIS's controls.

"Don't touch anything."

"I'm not!"

"I'm starting to also think," He said after slapping Jamie's hand away from a very interesting looking mauve colored button, "that maybe the TARDIS kept bringing us back to the mansion to get some Tylers to help me out. You know with the mind locked thing. Unfortunately, I suppose you weren't suppose to be mind locked so the TARDIS brought us back and here we are with _her_." He gave Jamie an evil glare as she rolled her eyes in return.

"Do grow up Master." Jamie took a seat on the couch and stretched out. "When do we find this rift? Feels like hours we've been up here doing absolutely nothing." She directed the last statement towards the Master who ignored her.  
>Rose joined her, staring at the Master's back as he worked on some sort of calculation that appeared on his screen.<p>

"As I mentioned earlier, finding a rift in space is extremely difficult so much that it's near impossible. Not to mention that well the rift camouflages very well in space."

"You didn't mention that part." Jamie said annoyed.

"Well I was caught up in the moment."

"Brilliant."

"Well, when the Doctor came to see me for the last time he said to me that he had found a supernova and was orbiting one…to say goodbye. Even then only his image was able to appear." The mood in the room suddenly dropped, and Jamie put a reassuring arm around her sister's shoulder. It felt weird for Rose. Just hours ago for her, she was tucking the little rascals Jamie and Tony into bed and now it was an older Jamie who was comforting her finally old enough to understand her feelings.

"That's brilliant! Orbiting a supernova. Why didn't I think of that?"

"The supernova can only get us so far! It can't physically bring us to the other universe." Rose said, eyes on the floor willing herself not to hope.

"What do you suggest then? We can't continue on this wild goose chase for that bloody space rift thing the dork was talking about."

"Hey!" The Master turned around grinding his teeth at Jamie.

"Sorry about that… I didn't mean to swear." Jamie ignored the Master and hopped off the couch heading towards the doors of the TARDIS. She opened it slightly and peered outside. "Absolutely barmy to find such a thing in this beautiful mess."

"I agree." Rose said from behind her, looking above Jamie into space. She was just a bit taller than Jamie now, and could just see over her head at a distant planet that seemed to float amongst the dots of light scattered in the mass of darkness. "But that supernova idea won't work. It can't, otherwise…I'm sure the Doctor would have figured a way to save me and take me back." Jamie sensing the distress in her sister, hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Rose. We will solve this mystery and you will be reunited with that Doctor of yours. Apparently he's the only one who can fix you, no pun intended." Rose giggled.

"Suppose so."

"I've got it!" The Master shouted, hopping about. "You guys ready to hear this? My awesome genius mind shall amaze your ape minds to no ends."

"Just get on with it." Jamie said impatiently, returning to her seat on the couch.

"This Doctor of yours, he used his TARDIS to orbit the supernova and began projecting an image through universes to say goodbye yes? Well let's say we find a supernova, and instead of orbiting it we ride the initial shock wave that it will release. The power surging out will be enough to not only transmit our images, but will bring us physically there. No wonder my mind didn't think of this as an option though…" He had stopped speaking but Rose could see his mind was still at work, his eyes going distant as he became lost in thought.

"Brilliant then. Let's do it." Jamie said clapping her hands and walking towards the controls, ready to press buttons to go. Fortunately she only looked warily on since there were so many buttons. "How do you fly this thing…"

"You're not flying it." The Master said quickly losing thought and pushing her aside to take control.

"Hang on. If it were that simple, how come the Doctor didn't just do that?" Did the Doctor not what her back? Is that why he didn't think of this? He had wanted her to go to the parallel universe along with family even when she had refused. He had placed the necklace around her neck himself, so maybe…maybe he didn't want her to return to him. Her heart sank at the thought.

"Oh, well of course the Doctor didn't think of that. This is a suicide practically. There is a 99 percent chance we will die from an internal explosion. Theoretically the power from the supernova will flood the TARDIS and flood our bodies overflowing until we eventually explode as well." The Master explained staring intently at the screen. Rose paled.

"Pray tell Master, why the bloody hell are we doing it then?"

"Well, that 1 percent chance depends entirely on me. It takes a lot of energy but I'm sure my TARDIS is up for it. Even if the Doctor had thought of this plan, there was no way his TARDIS would have been in such a shape to do it. The man didn't even know how to properly land his TARDIS judging from Rose's reaction the first time we landed in my TARDIS, probably regretting not reading that manual then."

"How did you know he didn't read it?"

"I'm a Time Lord, we are a genius race but we are sadly very impatient. It's a flaw that will never be resolved. If it's one thing we hate, it's waiting especially while reading something as ridiculous as the TARDIS manual. I only read it because I was locked up in a cell and someone thought it would be a pleasure to watch me read the boring thing. It was a blessing in disguise I suppose. It's quite easy to fly the TARDIS without any assistance from a book, honest. Certain details were always considered excess information anyways. Why the manual was ever created I'll never know… hang on actually I can know if I decided to travel back to that time when he or she had decided to create the manual…eh unwanted complications. Just leave it as the ridiculous manual that I happened to read."

"Shut up! You're hurting my brain. All I want to know is that are we going to survive this?"

"Possibly…not. But on the bright side, no one has done this before. It's so exciting!"

"That really doesn't help." Jamie held her stomach, suddenly feeling sick. "We are going to die…"

"All I have to do is navigate precisely right and teleport out of the wave just as the power begins to overload. Shouldn't be hard to do I reckon." The Master started to push a couple of buttons.

"What are you doing now you mad man?"

"Directing my TARDIS to a supernova readying itself to release the initial shock wave." Jamie fell back onto the couch. Jamie then noticed her sister who was eerily silent and who seemed to be staring at nothing.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"We won't die right?"

"I don't know…" Rose walked over to Jamie sitting beside her. "I honestly don't know."

"Then if we die I really missed you Rose. And I love you."

"I love you too."

"Apes! Enough with the sentimental crap! Grab a hold of something!" Just as he said that, the TARDIS began to shake violently and threw the Master over the railing causing him to land on his face. He recovered rather quickly, according to Jamie who rapidly ran over to peer over the railing.

"He's fine!" Jamie shouted as Rose hugged onto the rail beside her. "He's getting up, going back down getting up! Up moron! You need to fly this thing!"

"Sorry, the _pain_ was getting in the way!" He shouted back, running up the ramp and immediately set to work. He rapidly ran in a circle around the console, pressing buttons here and there and always coming back to survey the screen.

"Definitely missed all this." Rose said smiling as she rocked back and forth against her rail. Her color had returned to her face. "If we do die, at least it was an extraordinary way to go!" She had genuinely missed the adventures and the thrill of feeling alive that came with it despite the fact that they were all going to die any moment. She couldn't help but feel a bit uplifted.

"You're mad!" Jamie yelled at her, chuckling. Then there came a loud rumble that vibrated throughout the TARDIS making it hard to hear. It rumbled endlessly.

"What is that?" Rose shouted as loud as she could, trying to stand in the still violently shaking TARDIS.

"There is so much power at a high level it creates sound waves, fortunately for us not loud enough to cause us to go deaf eh?Thank you TARDIS!" The Master responded practically slamming his hand on a certain button.

"Is this what you and the Doctor experienced all the time? It's very fun! Of course if you ignore the possibility of dying at any moment it would be almost brilliant!" Jamie shouted at her sister.

"Nothing like this but I've had similar experiences! I remember one time we lost our TARDIS and were stuck on a ship orbiting a black hole! And you should have seen the Ood, they were these-," Rose was cut off by an angry shout from the Master.

"I can't concentrate!" Jamie looked at him incredulously,"Really? Because I thought the circumstances that we are in right at this moment is the perfect setting for _concentrating_!" She shouted emptying out her lungs.

"Shut up! If I don't do this right I'm going to miss the timing then we are all screwed!" He shouted rapidly pressing buttons without stopping. "Bloody Hell!" The look on the Master's face brought distress to Rose as she saw the shock on his face. "I missed it." He said, not even shouting. He didn't need too.

They were going to die. Rose, her sister and the bloody Master were going to die. Death by explosion. How sweet of an end that was. It was rather stupid to put your chances on something that had a 1 percent chance of actually working. Stupid indeed. She would never see the Doctor again…

"Doctor, you idiot. Wherever you are, I love you." And suddenly all her memories with the Doctor zoomed before her. The hilarious moment when he had asked her what his hair color was, him putting on those lame but beautiful specs, dancing, running and she closed her eyes. How she missed him.

The TARDIS suddenly began to make beeping sounds that came from the screen on the controls. Rose mistook it for the overload but the Master immediately grabbed the screen reading it rapidly.

"Rift. Rift! RIFT! RIFT! RIFT ALERT! I DON'T CARE WHERE WE'RE GOING, BUT WE ARE GOING IN THAT RIFT!" The Master shouted nearly manhandling the TARDIS shifting his body as if he was turning his TARDIS to a certain location.

"We're not dying!" Jamie yelled, hopping about while holding onto the rail. "Rose! We're not dying!" Rose joined in with her laughter. She was crying with joy, relief flooding through her.

"Good!" Was all she could manage before the laughing consumed her. She was overjoyed. The Master was also laughing hysterically, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I knew I was a genius. I guess rifts appear during dire needs. Or probably the ripples of the shock wave accidentally created a rift! Perfect for us. Well unless we somehow end up in a universe that is not the one that we want to get to. In that case, not perfect." As the Master spoke the TARDIS calmed down and the shaking violently fit that had been going on had finally ceased. Even the rumbling had died down it seemed they were just cruising. "Let's also hope that we don't get lost in the rift." Jamie rolled her eyes.

"At least you didn't get us killed so I'll ignore your pessimistic opinions."

"Do you know where we are headed?" Rose asked curiously heading towards the doors of the TARDIS.

"No clue, don't open those doors. The rift will suck you out and put you in a place that I can't come to save you in. So let's all just relax and see where the TARDIS brings us." The Master sat on the couch right beside Jamie who scooted closer to the edge and away from him. The Master ignored her, examining his fingers.

"So what happens if we land in the wrong universe?" Rose asked walking towards them.

"We can always go through another supernova again if you like."

"No thank you."

"How are we going to get back?" Jamie asked, suddenly bringing up a good point. Rose looked worriedly at Jamie. Rose wanted a life with the Doctor and she was content with just being in the same world as him…even if that meant sacrificing the chance to see her family. She knew it was selfish, but it was her life! But Jamie, Jamie had a life back home. Rose gritted her teeth aggravated, how could she have forgotten such an important factor!

"I'll find a way, it may not a be a home to you lot, but I come from your parallel universe. That's my home and I'm the Master, I can make it happen." He grinned his eyes brightening at his own praise.

"You better be sure about that Master, my sister has a life there too. I knew you shouldn't have come Jamie! Complications can occur…"

"Don't be so pessimistic too Rose. I'm sure he can find our way back. And by then we will have met the Doctor and two Time Lords are better than one. Especially just this one."

"I am in this room if you failed to notice." Jamie ignored him. Jamie proceeded to get off the couch and walked towards Rose, bringing her closer to the doors away from the Master. "So have you thought what you were going to say to the Doctor?" Jamie hooked elbows with Rose and faced their backs towards the Master who curiously peered at them. He made no move to lean in closer though.

"Well, I'm not sure. He was so sure that he wouldn't see me again. It will be one hell of a surprise yeah?" They laughed together agreeing with one another while the Master looked up at them.

"What's so funny?"

"I really want to see your Doctor! Is he hot?" Jamie asked ignoring the Master's question, which irritated him visibly.

"I'm sure he's some sort of 'eye candy' as you humans sometime refer to it for you females. After all we Time Lords are a pleasure to look at." The Master stood up to broadcast his looks towards Rose and Jamie. Jamie scoffed and rolled her eyes as the Master started to flex and Rose just laughed.

"No need to reassure us." Before the Master could say anything in response, the TARDIS began to beep wildly.

"What's going on?"

"We're landing!"

"Then why is the TARDIS shaking violently? Because last time we landed it was smooth and peaceful. PEACEFUL!" Rose said, falling onto her bottom sliding back towards the door.

"Don't get too CLOSEEEEE!" The Master yelled as Rose slid back and slammed roughly against the doors of the TARDIS, causing it to unlock and she slipped out without a sound.

"Master… MASTER!" Jamie who seconds before was hooking arms with Rose suddenly fell to her knees and skidded across the ramp, following the same route as her sister had seconds before. "ROSE!" Jamie finally noticing that Rose was no longer in the room hoisted herself up against the rails and hung on, slowly making her way towards the door. The Master ran despite the shaking in the TARDIS and slammed the door shut. He then grabbed Jamie away from the doors, pushed her down against the couch and immediately set on directing his TARDIS to find Rose.

"Where did she go?"

"Somewhere not far." The Master had calmed the shaking. "It does that when I'm not present to steer. The shaking." He explained.

"It caused my sister to fall out!"

"I told her not to go near the doors… but anyway we are landing, she can't be that far off. Hopefully this is the right universe…ugh I feel a headache coming on. I never get headaches, usually my thoughts flow evenly never a problem inside of this thing. Then I meet you humans, well first I get mind locked then I meet you humans well I've met humans before what I meant was the Tylers and I get myself a headache. What an accomplishment!" He said slamming down a lever on the TARDIS control and continuing to wave his hands in the air as he ranted. "I've never complained so much either in my life. All these years…"

"Well then, you should thank me. I've given you new experiences in life. Now, if we have landed my sister shouldn't be far right?"

The Master smirked at Jamie's words. Sometimes her constant bickering amused him which was rare. Humans were almost always dull, except for some few. Well, their planet Earth always had some sort of entertainment every time he visited, so he supposed humans were all right. Despite the fact that they were apes. But that was no reason to judge.

"Huh?" He looked at Jamie who stood beside him, pulling on his sleeve. The last time they were this close, she had been up to his knees and very much a child.

"I said let's go find my sister yeah? She better be okay, or I'll kill you myself." Not literally of course, was what the Master thought but he wisely chose not to say a word and made his way towards the door.

"Don't worry. I'll find your sister. Wait!" The Master stopped in mid step causing Jamie to run into his back and earning him a few new swear words he had never heard uttered before. "I need to get my sonic watch. I usually wear it you see, but sometimes it suffocates the skin on my wrist but it looks rather devastating after constantly wearing it all the time… and unhealthy of course. Need to air that part of the skin out eh? I usually take it off every hundred years or so. I think it's high time I wear it again though." The Master rushed past her, running into one of the corridors and quickly came out strapping an odd watch that looked like a mini-calculator on his wrist with a small button at the top.

"Why do we need that?"

"To find your sister. Apes and their ability to think."

"Shut up! If you took the time to explain… so how do we find Rose? With that?" She pointed at his wrist, she came in closer to take a look. Jamie then noticed that the small button was actually a mini light bulb. She didn't bother asking. The Master took in a whiff of apple-scented shampoo and noted that he was indeed hungry for some fruits. Sadly he hated eating apples, but rather discovered the smell was divine. Of course, it wasn't divine because the swearing rude girl was radiating it off her hair, no it was because it reminded him of apples. Which he hated. Making sense was always overrated anyway.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said how are we going to find her?"

"I noted that Rose has some remnants of another TARDIS on her. It's a Time Lord thing I can smell it coming off of her. Any who it's as if she absorbed a heart of a TARDIS, which is clearly impossible. Well it's possible but you would die afterwards, which makes it impossible in this situation but unless you were friends with the Doctor to actually have access to the TARDIS and look inside the TARDIS and absorb it only to have the Doctor absorb it back which then makes it possible. Believe me we Time Lords can bounce back from absorbing the heart of the TARDIS, we won't die because we're clever but the looks will definitely change afterwards but hey you might end up looking better. One never knows. But anyway, in that case very much possible." Jamie looked at him, eyes bewildered.

"Do you take breathing exercises to talk non-stop like that?"

"Natural talent."

"Can we just go find her?"

"Right away." The Master led the way down the ramp out of the TARDIS to find Rose who was out somewhere in what world that they didn't know. How adventurous, and the Master had a grin on his face every step of the way.

* * *

><p>"Father of Mine, Mother of Mine, Sister of Mine…did you smell that? A Time Lord has landed in the area. I think we have found the Doctor."<p>

"Good Son of Mine, we shall find bodies to inhibit and find the Time Lord. Immortality shall be ours soon."

"I can smell him on the air. So very close Father of Mine."

"The Doctor is ours…"

* * *

><p>Rose abruptly sat up to find only darkness. It took her awhile to realize that it was nighttime as she gazed up to see the stars. She paled considerably having realized that she had fallen out of the TARDIS. The Master had warned her that he wouldn't be able to save her…but they were landing…but she didn't know what to think. She stood up, nearly tumbling over for having not moving her body in awhile. How long had she been out?<p>

"Jamie?" She tried shouting. "Master? Can you guys hear me?" Apparently not as she was met with silence.

Looking around Rose only saw grassland, hills over hills it was such an empty plain. In the distance she could see light, perhaps a house of some sort. She would make her way there. What universe had she landed herself in now? So many questions running through her head and all she wanted was a Doctor. Her Doctor. Now she didn't even know if she was in the right universe… Giving out a defeated sigh, Rose made her way in the dark towards the light in the distance.

* * *

><p>The sonic sound that emitted from the Master's watch startled Jamie as he moved it all over the place. The purple light that came from the light bulb scanned the empty air for traces of Rose, finally making the beeping sound that the Master wanted to hear.<p>

"Got it!" The Master immediately followed the trail, leaving Jamie to stare up at the stars. When he realized that Jamie wasn't following he stopped and stared at her.

"It's different." She said, the Master thought it wise not to say anything and continued to listen to her. "The stars. They are all in different places. This really is a new world."

"Benefits of time-traveling, the old to some are the new to others. Eventually this will get old. Trust me."

"Well eventually we will return home. I won't be here long enough for it to get old right?" The Master didn't answer her, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the route the sonic watch had detected.

"I'll find the way don't worry. Trust me."

* * *

><p>Martha Jones made her way toward the TARDIS. She had told herself that she would stop coming there to avoid any sign of detection. But she missed the TARDIS, she missed the old way life used to be before they came to the year 1913. Before the Doctor had become human. This was all too hard, and sometimes she felt herself getting lost. But all that stopped with every visit to the TARDIS, a constant reminder that in about a month the Family of Blood would die out and everything would become normal again. She could travel with the Doctor like before and life would be good.<p>

Stepping inside she failed to notice the flashing on the screen of the TARDIS alerting of a new machine being spotted in the vicinity. This TARDIS had recognized another TARDIS, and it had been many many years since the TARDIS had come into contact with another of her kind. Martha simply made her way to her room, to nap on her bed and dream of times before this. Soon the Doctor would come back.

* * *

><p>The Doctor will definitely make an appearance in the next chapter guys! Thanks for reading and don't forget to reviewwww ;D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rose was relieved to find that the light she had spotted from so far away was in fact an inn. She was however disappointed to find out that she had no money to even buy herself a drink. She was a bit hungry, having not remembered when she had last eaten. She sat on the benches outside, watching enviously as people made their way in. It was quite cold too, but any closer to the entrance of the inn would get her noticed. Dressed in her attire she couldn't afford to be noticed.

From experience as a time traveler she had immediately recognized she was a long way from her time. She was in the past but didn't know what year. And frankly she had just gotten tired of asking herself questions when she knew she couldn't answer them. Putting her head down she willed herself to calm down and assured herself that the Master and Jamie would find her. The commotion at the entrance of the inn did little to calm her nerves.

"From one gentleman to another I ask you sir that you pay the amount owed." She quickly raised her head immediately recognizing that voice. The voice that so often come to her rescue, made her laugh…made her cry but overall bring her joy. She looked over at the tall skinny man who was speaking to a rather bulky man who towered over him. She couldn't really tell if it were indeed the Doctor but that voice…she couldn't be mistaken.

"Listen mate, if you don' wanna' be eatin' me fists tonigh' move outta the way!"

"You are drunk sir, therefore I forgive the rudeness you have shown me. Nevertheless, you must pay the due amount. The owner has kindly asked you and all you have done is shown disrespect. I can not tolerate such manners." Voice or no voice, the Doctor never spoke like that.

"Outta the way!" He shouted again, shoving the skinny man back causing him to land flat on his back. As quickly as he had fallen, the skinny man was back up placing a firm hand on the bulky man's chest.

"Sir! Sir, forgive me!" It looked quite comical, a skinny man attempting to subdue a much larger person than he was. He was obviously struggling, avoiding the fists that were aimed at his face. Rose thought it was high time for her to step in when she saw that the big bulky man had back up and two more bulky and larger men stepped out.

"Whosa messin' with ya brother?"

"Where isa da bloke?"

Apparently all three were drunk. The skinny man having also seen the other two slowly started to back away. There was no help to back him up. He tripped over his own feet, landing once again on his back. He sat up hurriedly just as they towered over him. He gulped; sometimes being a gentleman came at such a high price.

She came in and grabbed his hand and he looked alarmingly up at her. Their eyes met and his heart leaped in recognition…of something.

"Run!" She said and he got up as she led the way into the dark. Their sizes slowed the three bulky men from even reaching the two but they continued to run anyways. It felt so natural, and if Rose closed her eyes it would feel just like it had always been. Before all the rubbish with the void and the parallel universes and…broken promises. But she couldn't close her eyes in fear of tripping over something because it was so very dark. After running a considerable distance and having her lungs screaming for rest she stopped. She hunched over, trying to catch her breath while looking at the man who resembled her Doctor so much. He was doing the same, wiping the sweat off his forehead. She could see his features clearly in the moonlight. The same eyes, the same nose…the same hair. Everything was exactly as it should be.

"Thank you Miss." He said through breaths. "May I ask your name?" It was his voice, no doubt about that. For the first time in a long time, she found herself speechless in front of the Doctor. They had always had their days of playful banter, with Rose coming out as the victor always mostly because he had always secretly let her win. She had always known the Doctor was always too clever for his own good.

But now, it was different. It was all becoming so clear now. Rose had landed in a universe, a new one but not the one she was aiming for. In this universe, the Doctor was human. He was completely human. The Doctor never tired after runs, his two hearts wouldn't allow him too. This was definitely not him. Maybe she could use this as a blessing as disguise…maybe in this universe she could be with the Doctor as a normal couple should be… Who was she kidding? She wanted her Doctor, and he was not her Doctor. He was a replica of the man in human form. She wondered if there was a Rose Tyler in this universe too. She blew her hair out of her face, defeated. Maybe this was all a sign. She was never meant to see the Doctor ever again. Or maybe she was just thinking too hard. No matter the reason, she was getting a headache.

"It doesn't matter. Next time, be safer yeah? Don't want you getting hurt." Rose said wanting so much to give this man a hug but she stayed her distance.

"It does! You saved my life, I'm in your debt." He bowed slightly, earning a smile from her that caused his heart to beat erratically. It was probably his nerves calming down from the run. He hadn't run like that since he was a boy.

"What's your name then?" She started.

"John Smith. I am a schoolteacher at Farringham School for boys. It's not far from here actually if you want to head there, and you do look quite lost. I m-mean you don't look like you're from around here…Blimey!" He ran his hand through his hair in the same manner the Doctor so often did. "I don't usually, I mean I'm not usually blunt like this. Well those chaps in the inn must have done it they had a bit too much to drink, disrespecting everyone there. I had had enough you see, as a schoolteacher it is my job to be a role model, not that any of my students were there to watch mind you. Well I hope they weren't because it is way past curfew. I felt the need to stand up and protect those who couldn't. And I guess I still sort of have that adrenaline rush I suppose. From all this excitement, not that it was fun you know with our lives in danger but it was quite an experience. Gosh, I'm doing it. I'm rambling on about nonsense that you probably don't understand. You probably think I'm mad." She laughed as he gave her a slight frown.

"Sorry. I don't think so. You just remind me of an old friend. A bit too much I'm afraid."

"Oh." Something about this woman just left him in awe. One moment he could speak paragraphs, the next second her beauty stunned him speechless. They watched each other in comfortable silence. "May I walk you home?" He asked suddenly. John Smith was never one to be brave or to speak up much. He had always seen himself as quite shy, and never saw himself as interesting. But something about the woman standing in front of him wanted to show her that he was interesting. "I know we just literally met but I'm not dangerous." He said stupidly, looking down at his feet. He laughed nervously at his own comment. He felt himself blush and hoped she couldn't see.

Rose on the other hand had never seen the Doctor blush so. Rose shook her head mentally, she was now thinking of this man as the Doctor. She berated herself, reminding herself not to refer to him as the Doctor inside and outside of her thoughts.

"Miss? I know it's silly to walk you home. I mean I don't even know your name yet. Actually what is your name? You don't have to give it to me if you don't want but I would be delighted if you did. And also accept my offer to walk you home of course. But of course once again you don't have to. I'm not dangerous or anything. Just a schoolteacher." He added in, trying his best not to scare her away with his overfriendliness. Everything this man did strangely reminded her of the Doctor, his mannerisms were all the same. Why was this so very unfair?

A new problem had also arisen. She had no home to be walked to. How was she going to explain that to the Doc- John Smith?

"I'm Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler." He said placing his hands in his pockets and leaned happily forward as if he had accomplished the most difficult task known to man. He nearly bounced about in joy. He smiled handsomely at her, and repeated her name savoring each syllable. What was wrong with him? He had never felt so brave in his life and so gleeful.

"Yes, that's me." She giggled. "Nice to meet you."

"And you."

"I'm new in town," She started, not knowing where her explanation would take her. She refused to call it lying, because technically she wasn't. "I haven't a place actually, I was thinking of staying at the inn but I didn't have any money."

"A woman traveling alone? And penniless at that! I insist that I take you back to the inn immediately so that you may rest. You must have come so far, running out of money at such a place. Is there anyone I can contact for you? I can have the message immediately sent." He took her hand almost unconsciously, and her hand slipped perfectly into his hand as it should, and guided her back towards the inn.

"I was traveling with some people but we got separated, I'm hoping they find me or vice versa. But the man I'm traveling with is kind of weird and frankly I'm not sure if he's looking for me."

"Oh, are you and him…" He couldn't think straight, couldn't even finish his question correctly. Suddenly breathing was so hard to do.

"Oh no! Course not! He's just a friend who's helping me out. We just met up with some trouble and got separated. Hopefully not permanently yeah?"

"He'll find you." He reassured her, not knowing why he wanted her to feel safe and secured. He didn't understand the feelings that were surging through his body. He was hot and cold, happy then jealous then sad then shy. He felt like a ball being bounced about the place uncontrollably.

"Thanks." She said, meaning it. Reassuring words from a voice that sounded so much like the Doctor's could cure about anything.

After walking in silence, they reached the inn that had evidently calmed down since they last were there. He let go of her hand quickly, realizing how inappropriate it was.

"Sorry! It just felt so…natural. Forgive me for being so blunt…" He told her, scratching the back of his head, looking anywhere but at her.

"It's fine. I thought so too." She smiled, but he wasn't looking at her. He began to blush again.

"I will get you a room and have you settled soon." They walked inside with Rose throwing curious looks at John Smith who had suddenly remembered that there were other people in the world beside himself and Rose. "Room for one please, Miss Lewis." Miss Lewis was an elderly lady who was sitting behind the counter. She stood up and stared curiously at John Smith then at Rose.

"Of course Mr. Smith." She said. "And Mr. Smith I appreciate the effort you put in to settle those men. The police arrived shortly after the Miss over there saved you." She explained.

" Brilliant! And if you're wondering uh the room, it's not for me of course. It's for my lady friend; well we just met actually so acquaintance if you must. I am just helping her out." He tried to explain. Miss Lewis only nodded and gave him the key. John Smith then proceeded to thank her. He paid her the amount of money owed and smiled awkwardly. Miss Lewis just went back to her seat ignoring them. He turned towards Rose. "Here you are then."

"Thank you." Their hands met as he handed her the key. Time seemed to slow the moment their hands touched and their eyes met. "I appreciate this."

"Anytime. I promise I'll be back tomorrow." At the sound of another promise being made, she unconsciously clutched his hand tightly. He winced slightly but Rose showed no signs she noticed.

"You won't break it will you?" She asked. And for the first time she realized that she didn't know who she was talking to. Her mind said John Smith but her eyes said the Doctor. He laughed.

"Of course. I never break my promises. I'll come for you Rose Tyler." He said once again blushing. And Rose felt her eyes began to water, but crying had long ceased the first year she waited. She had waited so long to hear those words, even if it wasn't the right person. She would replay those words over in her head, imagining the Doctor saying it.

"Good. I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>"How long have we been walking? Hours at most I bet." Jamie complained, trying to examine what she had stepped on. Her trainers had become wet and muddy from walking through the moist ground and she was becoming rather annoyed that the Master had barely spoken a word.<p>

"3 hours 36 minutes 54 seconds, 55 seconds…" He answered in reflex. She nearly jumped from shock and slipped to the ground falling on her bottom. "3 hours 37 minutes 7 seconds, 8 seconds…" Rolling her eyes Jamie got up and continued to follow the Master.

"Can we rest? I'm all dirty and muddy and tired."

"Honestly all you apes do is complain. If it's not this then it's that. I am this and I am that. Useless banter." He muttered loud enough for her to hear. "No by the way."  
>"Is something wrong? Master? Why you are refusing to talk to me? You've been avoiding social interaction with me." Jamie accused, stopping in her tracks and trying her to best to brush off all the mud stuck to her bottom.<p>

"What? Huh? Why would you assume that I am not talking to you? When in fact I am talking to you. This is talking, and the talking is directed towards you. Unless somehow English was no longer considered a language in your books, because then I suppose that we are not talking and I am just muttering a bit of gibberish in your face. However I believe that not to be the case, and believe me when I believe because it will most likely turn out to be the truth, that I am positive you still speak English. Different universe is not an excuse for suddenly learning a new language. Well technically, the TARDIS helps us learn the language but it all sounds English when it comes out because that's what we understand well that's what you understand. I can speak a couple hundred languages without the help of the TARDIS…Blimey! I think she heard me. Just KIDDING! " He shouted. "Not really, I can do it you know." The Master said more silently waving his hands around as if that would help prove his point. She looked at him, arms folded across her chest. "Point…" He said rather slowly, as if he had been caught doing something bad. "I am not refusing to talk to you."

"How far do you reckon my sister is?" She asked, ignoring his earlier comments because she didn't want a headache in the middle of nowhere with the king of ridiculousness. He seemed eager to answer.  
>"Well, all depends on my sonic watch. It's kind of old, taking longer than usual to pick up residual TARDIS material in the air." He pointed at his sonic watch to emphasize his point.<p>

"How much longer?"

"I don't know, she could be miles away or she could be minutes away. The joys of life." He explained smiling gleefully. "The sooner we start walking, the faster this will be." He commented as she turned away.

"I hadn't noticed it but it's getting brighter. The sun… it's rising." The two stood there, and watched as the sun slowly rose over the hills.

As he watched her and saw how amazed she was at the sunrise of planet Earth he realized he _had_ been refusing to talk to her. But he would never admit that, never, not even in his own head. All night they walked all he could think about were apples and how good they smelled. He realized that something inside of him was changing, changing for the better he honestly did not know. But what he did know was that he liked watching her watching sunrises. And he wanted to bring her to all the different planets and watch all the sunrises there were in the galaxies of the universes. He would time his TARDIS correctly and they would arrive just as the sun or suns, depending on which planet they were at, and watch as it rose. And he didn't know why he wanted to do it. He put a stop to all the weird thoughts once she had given out a yawn, rubbing her face rather unladylike and gave him a stare. He quickly looked at his sonic watch and made a face at it.

"Ahah!" He muttered turning the other way and continued to walk following his wrist.

"Something on my face?" She yelled after him. She followed him as he made a beeline for the trees. She had to run to catch up to him but lucky for her he stopped at the trees looking closely at one tree in particular. He nodded to himself and sat down underneath it.

"What are you doing?"

"Resting." He simply said. It was the shortest answer she had ever received from him. She wasn't quite expecting it and felt suspicious.

"Where's my sister?"

"We can't be far from her now… or not once again joys of life. Eventually we will reach her though. If she needs rescuing however, imagine yourself all tired and exhausted unable to complete the job. I suggest you rest. Under this tree. Or another tree, but mind you I checked this one and it is quite comfortable and out of the sun's rays for a couple of hours." This man was the most bi-polar man she had ever met. First he insisted on following a sonic watch for hours, then suddenly as if he had been spiritually awakened he decided to rest. She rolled her eyes, standing before him and refusing to sit beside him.

"You don't have to sit here." He explained, closing his eyes while crossing his legs at the ankles. He looked comfortable. And she was tired.

"We can rest then."

"That's what I've been trying to say since the beginning of this little interrogation of yours." He clasped his hands together and placed it in his lap.

"Fine." She sat behind him albeit at a reasonable distance so that he couldn't smell her apple scented shampoo. Good he told himself. Leaning her head against the tree she tried to close her eyes. "We just rest?"

"We can start again a little before noon. Food would be nice too. Food pit stop I say."

"Yes I agree."

"Good." It was the first time they had agreed on anything without a struggle. He opened one of his eyes, peeking at her. "It's more comfortable to lay a head on one's shoulder. I just wanted to say, so that you don't whine about your neck when we continue."

"Go to sleep." She said rather aggressively. But she scooted closer, and slowly leaned her head into his arm. "I'm not liking this anymore than you are." He stayed silent. Even seated she wasn't tall enough to reach his shoulder and he leaned into her too so her head was on his shoulder. It was awkward. But it was…nice. "Thanks." She said rather too quickly. But he feigned sleep letting out a snore. "Guess he was tired." She muttered. She didn't need to know that he was not tired. She didn't need to know that Time Lords required far less sleep than humans. She didn't need to know that his hearts had suddenly decided to have a party in his chest, pounding as loud as they were and as fast. She didn't need to know.

* * *

><p>"Good morning sir." Martha Jones was surprised to see that he was already awake, looking through his window smiling to himself. "Any new dreams today sir?" She asked when he failed to notice her greeting. She placed his breakfast tray carefully atop his desk that was scattered with paper and books. She looked at him, hand on hip waiting for his reply but apparently he was lost in his own little world. "Mr. Smith?" She said a bit more loudly.<p>

"Ah yes, good morning Martha. Splendid day it seems. Going to be wonderful I'll say." He said, all the while looking out his window nearly jumping with joy.

"What's the occasion? You're never this awake so early."

"Oh nothing really. I'll be going out for lunch by the way, no need to have something sent up to me."

"Oh, may I ask why?" He finally turned to her, with a grin plastered on his face.

"I've met a girl. I mean I barely know her but it feels we've met somewhere before. I'm pretty positive I've met her before but I know I haven't. Understand?" He looked at her, expecting her to understand. She just smiled in confusion, nodding her head slowly.

"Perhaps another check-up with Nurse Redfern would do the job. That tumble down the stairs has probably done some damage."

"Oh of course not! I'm fine, thank you for breakfast Martha." Martha took that as cue for leaving him. The moment she stepped outside his door she tried not to panic. What girl would leave such an impression on the Doctor? Could it be the Family of Blood? She would have to skip out on her duties this afternoon and ask Jenny to help her out. She needed to see who the Doctor was meeting for his safety. She also berated herself for feeling extremely uneasy after seeing his smile that was brought upon by another girl. _Get it together Martha_, she told herself as she headed to do the rest of her morning duties.

* * *

><p>Rose had stepped outside to enjoy the sunlight after having a light breakfast. She had been hungrier earlier but she had somehow lost her appetite. After a night like hers, no one would blame her. After all this meant that they would have to find another way to find the Doctor who was in a different universe, and she would never willingly go through that super nova rubbish. After all she wanted to live. Or they would just stop, find a way back home and figure out how to unlock the mind lock on their own.<p>

All the anxiety vanished however when she caught sight of her sister and the Master who was holding his wrist aiming it at her. Rose yelled and waved her hands to catch their attention and Jamie waved back excitedly, running towards her.

They collided in a hug. The Master soon caught up and made to join the hug as well, but stopped when Jamie aimed him a look.

"Well told you I would find her."

"Thank you Master, I thought I had been dropped in a different universe from you two." Rose explained as she guided them back towards the inn. "You don't know how relieved I am to see you both."

"Where are you bringing us?" Jamie asked curiously as they entered the inn. Miss Lewis ignored them in favor of cleaning the counter.

"My room." Rose answered. "I have to tell you something."

"Basically we didn't make it to the intended universe and the Doctor is human but he's not the Doctor he's an alternate version of the Doctor going by the name of John Smith." The Master summed up, pacing to and fro in Rose's small room. Jamie was on the bed, sprawled over it in comfort while Rose sat by the window as if looking for someone.

"Darn! I was sure this was the universe you were from. Well I wasn't sure but still…this just got more complicated then ever." He ran both hands through his hair in frustration. "Wrong universe!" He exclaimed and made to kick the door but thought better of it.

"Don't just pace about like a mad man, think of a solution." Jamie commented sleepily, rolling over to her side. "I'm taking a nap."

"Sleep, apes spend too much time with that rubbish. Many things to explore, experience and she chooses sleep. This is a NEW WORLD. Just want to put that out in case you hadn't realized." He received silence from her. The Master gave out a defeated sigh and set on finding the solution.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Smith, if I could have a word?" John Smith had been so close to leaving the school grounds. Well actually he wasn't but still, he had only stepped out of his rooms only to be stopped by none other than Nurse Joan Redford.<p>

"Yes of course Matron." He was inching to go to her. To Rose Tyler.

"Oh there is no need for that rubbish." She said smiling at him. "Joan is fine. John right?"

"Of course, and yes."

"How do you like it here? You haven't been working here for long correct?"

"About two months." He answered as they walked together down the stairs and headed towards the doors outside. "I quite like it." He answered truthfully, he loved sharing knowledge with the younger generation.

"Have you heard about the dance then? That's happening tonight? I mean to ask you about the other time but you fell down the stairs."

"Right." He said trying to not look embarrassed. "I didn't know about it."

"Do you dance John?" At the sound of his name he focused on the conversation. He felt guilty, his thoughts had been miles away on a girl whom he barely knew. He couldn't understand his sudden interest in someone such as Rose Tyler. He couldn't stop saying her name either.

"I don't know." He couldn't recall any moments dancing, but in his dreams he remember vaguely dancing in the time machine called the TARDIS. But it was a dream and the person dancing was not him, but someone who looked like him and called himself the Doctor. She chuckled at his answered.

"Surely you must know. Do you plan to go?"

"I hadn't given it the thought." He answered truthfully again realizing that they had reached the grounds and were heading out towards the village. Had they walked so far without him noticing?

"You should go, it's not a night to miss. I was planning on going but I hadn't had anyone ask me yet…" She left her sentence hanging, and it took a moment for him to catch on what she was trying to insinuate.

"Oh! I uhh…" He was always one to avoid awkward situations, and by not asking her it would just be plain rude since she had already initiated the topic. A dance would cause no harm, and more friends here in this new place couldn't hurt. Asking her to the dance couldn't be problematic in any way.

"Will you come with me to the dance then? I'm sure you would be an excellence guide." He asked in one breath feeling quite strange. He was inexperienced in engaging the opposite sex into a conversation let alone asking one to a dance. It was too foreign. She smiled up at him.

"Of course, I'll be ready by 7. I'll drop by your place first to get you and we can walk to the dance hall together."

"Sounds good." She smiled up at him and left him alone. He looked at his feet. Him dancing? Not a thing he was looking forward too, but Matron was a nice woman. She would forgive him for any mishaps. "Onward to Rose Tyler then."

* * *

><p>"I miss my TARDIS." The Master said gloomily as he sat on the edge of the bed moping about. He had long given up pacing hours ago. Rose had fallen asleep and he had carried her onto the bed and lay her beside Jamie who was completely knocked out despite the sleep she had had earlier. "Still haven't thought of a way to leave this universe either." The Master looked behind him to see both sisters deep asleep. They were his responsibility now. He had to find a way. He sighed, if only the alternate version of the Doctor here were actually of Time Lord species. Two heads were better than one as they say. Just needed another Time Lord to open a hole here in this universe, then he would go through to the universe of his choice which would be Rose's universe then hold the hole steady from the other side. Once both Time Lords were through the hole of the universe they could easily seal any cracks that had occurred from their tampering. Then find the Doctor and return said other Doctor from other universe back to his original world. Not complicated, the Master just lacked the resources. Perhaps there were more Time Lords about in this universe, he could try and search for them and ask for help. But most likely they would be angry that he had risk the collapse of universes by attempting his one man show of breaking through by use of spontaneous rift from supernova's initial wave.<p>

He wondered if they would go crazy at the sight of him. They wouldn't even know who he was which was good… wait a second.

"Wake up apes! It's only noon and you guys are sleeping like the dead. Arise!" The Master said dramatically jumping on the bed. Jamie gave him one good kicked aimed directly at his groin and he fell down in much pain.

"Still a man despite being alien." Jamie mumbled sleepily, sitting up. Rose followed suit unaware of a certain Time Lord rolling on the floor in pain.

"Where's the Master?" Jamie got off and crouched over the Master.

"Reflex." She explained.

"Right." He tried to say without showing his pain but failed miserably.

"So, this is an alternate universe. There must be another me. And we can go look for him instead and he can help us leave this universe into Rose's universe. Sounds good right? I'm a genius. I know." He explained to the sisters after he had recollected himself.

"What if he's human like Rose's Doctor alternate version?"

"Always the negative with you." He quickly stuck out his tongue at her. He realized that when he did childish immature things to her it really got her irritated. He liked that, as close of a revenge he would ever get to what she had done to him. Stupid Jamie Tyler. "Trying wouldn't hurt. If not I can always think of a different plan. I'm a genius. Did I mention that or I probably didn't have to. I'm practically radiating my genius aura about."

A knock at the door silenced the Master as he peered curiously at the closed door.

"Who could that be?" He asked silently.

"Yes?" Rose called out. A quick moment of silence and the familiar voice of the Doc- of John Smith drifted through.

"Hello! It's me, I mean I'm John Smith. The man from yesterday night." Jamie was the one to open the door and John looked utterly confused.

"Sorry miss, wrong room." John ducked his head but Rose called after him.

"John?"

"Rose?" Jamie ushered him in awed. Jamie had never seen such a tall and handsome fellow. His hair just sat perfectly on his head. She wanted to run her hand through it.

"Shut your mouth." The Master whispered into her ear. Jamie kicked the Master lightly on the shin as he scooted closer to her.

"You have guests." John stated nodding at the Master and Jamie. Rose got up from her seat.

"These are the people I got separated from." She explained and John looked delighted.

"I'm glad you found them!"

"Hello I'm the Master!" The Master waved enthusiastically towards John who shyly nodded at his greeting.

"I'm Jamie Tyler! I've heard so much about you!" Jamie practically shoved the Master away and stood before John smiling up at him. John nervously laughed.

"Haha, I've only met Rose recently. I couldn't possibly think of the things she could have told you about me." He laughed nervously looking at Rose.

"Let's go out for that walk you wanted Jamie." The Master said rather forcefully as he dragged Jamie towards the door.

"What? We just met!" Jamie struggled for a moment but saw the look in the Master's eyes and sighed. She gave up and allowed him to drag her away.

"Give your sister some time, it's been a couple years since she seen anything that so much as resembles the Doctor." The Master explained as he shut the door. He leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. Jamie slid in beside him, pouting.

"He's quite a looker." She commented. "No wonder my sister was so love struck on him. We were kids my brother and I, but we could tell she was so deeply in love with him. Her eyes would light up in a way that only speaking of the Doctor could bring about. I can understand why." She said dreamily, looking lost in thought.

"Time Lords are naturally attractive."

"What happened to you then?" She asked smiling, a hint of evil on her face.

"What?" Jamie snickered as the Master put on a ghastly face.

"Nothing!" She replied, elbowing him. "I'm only kidding. Besides I can't look at you like that. I've known you since I was four, a kid! It's weird." She said with a funny face. The Master frowned at her but Jamie failed to notice the light leave his eyes. His hearts seemed to drop, but he really couldn't understand. What was so special about that Doctor fellow anyway? Why was he feeling this way? Apes of all kinds evoked different kind of emotions from him, but he had never felt this way before. He was utterly confused. And his hearts seemed to break in pain. "But I suppose, you're kind of cute. But don't let that get to your head! You conceited ass." She said rather quickly. The Master had flown many times in his TARDIS but never had he felt this sensation of floating in such bliss. His hearts had healed by her magic words and he couldn't stop smiling. Jamie hit his head softly.

"Stop smiling idiot."

"Sorry, but did you call me cute? Not handsome? Not charismatic? I think I fall under those categories too!" She shoved him aggressively frowning. He fell to the floor on his bottom laughing.

"Stupid Master." She grumbled. "Sorry but the Doctor has occupied those spots." The Master's eyes narrowed, but his annoyance quickly disappeared.

"I'm cute." Jamie rolled her eyes as she chuckled with him.

* * *

><p>Martha had been taught about perception filters, and at the moment she knew she was encountering one first hand. She had followed her Doctor to the inn and followed him up the stairs only to see him vanish through a door. She waited at the corner of the hallway to see what he was up too, but was shocked to see two more people step out. A man and a woman seeming to be arguing about something. She was too far the hallway to actually hear the conversation. Was this the Family of Blood? She looked for anything suspicious, and for the longest of times didn't notice. But then she finally noticed their clothes, it wasn't of this time. They didn't belong in this era, which meant they were time travelers. She began to panic, wondering what the Doctor was doing with them. Perhaps he had been tricked, or worse they were killing him secretly now. She watched as the girl pushed the taller man down onto the floor and they started to laugh again. What was going on?<p>

The Doctor finally stepped out of the room with another girl trailing behind him. They talked a bit to the other two.

"But I don't know if I can dance!" She heard the taller man shout.

"Don't be rude and just go to the dance!" The girl who had pushed him yelled back, obviously annoyed he had shouted in her ear.

Martha took deep breaths, what was going to happen at the dance? The Doctor didn't dance…or did he? Everything was spiraling out of control and she didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

><p>Hi, sorry for the long wait! I've recently moved into my dorm, whooo freshman :D starting over with square one! coollllegeeee lifeeeeeeeee _ I've been busy trying to do homework, socializing etc. Tiring work! Please review! Don't give up on me! I plan to finish this story! Thank you 33 You're reviews make me happeehhhh. :D. And can act as a stress reliever, coughcough :D<p> 


End file.
